


Delicious Gifts

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Selena brings Camilla sweets.
Relationships: Camilla/Luna | Selena
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Delicious Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'easy'

Camilla smiled at the beautiful tray of pastries that Selena held. They were almost too lovely to eat, but then again she felt the same way about Selena herself. And oh, Camilla devoured her pretty girl whenever she could. 

"They're exquisite," Camilla commented as she gestured for Selena to sit beside her. She'd been reading a new book that Oboro had sent, one on the history of Hoshidan fashion. Already she had ideas, not that she hadn't before. And how better to help welcome a new era of peace than to inspire a a little fashion trend among Windmire's noble ladies? 

"Simple and easy," Selena said quickly. "I can make them for you whenever you want." 

Camilla knew better, of course. She'd heard about Selena's adventures in the kitchens and knew these had been lovingly perfected over the last couple of weeks. She was quite jealous of everyone who'd gotten to try them first, though she supposed that getting the absolutely perfect end result was good enough. 

Selena sat as Camilla marked her place in the book and set it aside. 

"Pretty girl," Camilla said as she settled an arm around Selena and pulled her close. "You're such a gift." 

"I'd... do anything for you," Selena replied, softer. Camilla loved the blush that tinted Selena's cheeks, nearly as red as her hair. 

"I know, my dear. But these are good for now." Camilla took the first of the pastries, perfectly bite-sized, and let it melt on her tongue. Somehow it was even more delicious than she'd even imagined. Truly, Selena had outdone herself. And she'd have to be rewarded for her skill... 

"Later, however... Later I'll show you just how much I appreciate everything you do for me," Camilla purred as she leaned close and, carefully, kissed Selena's neck. She absolutely didn't miss Selena's little shiver or the deepening of Selena's wonderful blush. But it would be in poor form not to enjoy the more ephemeral of gifts first. The rest could wait... at least for a bit longer.


End file.
